More Than What He Bargained For
by FireBenderMaster
Summary: After Tyler tells the entire world about the Gwuncan kiss, Cody's the only one on Team Amazon to actually worry about the CIT. Takes place after Greece's Pieces but during the trip towards Area 51. Rated K but might change to T just in case.
1. Helping Out

We were all still on the plane enjoying First Class. Sierra was talking to Heather.(Of course about me).

I turned my head to see that the behind me, Courtney wasn't sitting in her usual seat. '_Come to think of it, Courtney isn't even in First Class!',_ Cody thought. But then it hit him. Cody remembered that 2 weeks ago in London, Courtney and Gwen had captured Duncan. Towards the end of the show, Duncan and Gwen shared a kiss in the confessional. Courtney was a wreck after Tyler told everyone.

I felt my fragile heart break like glass when Tyler told the whole world about Duncan and Gwen's little secret. But then again, I think Courtney was affected the most.

She fell in love with that delinquent since season one. I'm still wondering how he could've possibly cheated on Courtney like that. Honestly, even though Courtney was a total bitch towards everyone, Cody didn't think that she deserved to be cheated on.

He was also a little sadden and irritated that even though Cody saved Gwen from instant elimination, she still hadn't given him the time of day.

Sierra's screaming broke Cody out of his thoughts. "Cody! Don't you think that it was terrible what Duncan did to Courtney", yelled the Cody-obsessed fangirl. Cody replied with a 'yeah', still thinking about Courtney's whereabouts. He got up from his seat with Sierra asking where he was going. He ignored her question and walked down to the cargo hold, knowing that a sad Courtney would be hanging around that area of the plane. He snuck away from the rest of Team Amazon and down into the cargo hold.

Once Cody was safely hidden, he spotted a figure sobbing in the distance hold a small item.

He soon realized that it wasn't Ezekiel, but Courtney.

Cody snuck behind the crates that Courtney was sitting against. Cody then realized that she was holding the skull Duncan gave to her 2 seasons ago after she was voted off. As if on cue, Courtney threw the skull ferociously over her head behind the crates she was leaning against.

Cody, being hit in the nose by the skull, let out a loud yelp and was greeted by Courtney turning her head and screaming her head off.

Courtney then realized that it was only the techno-geek himself. In a harsh tone, she asked her teammate,"What are you doing down here sneaking on people like that! Ugh! Can't I get some privacy around her! Maybe that's why Gwen won't go out with you!" She threw her arms up in frustration.

Cody seemed a little hurt by this comment and let out a sigh. "I know. That's why I'm called the sensitive dork. Trying to help out others when they don't really need it", Cody replied with a sad, light chuckle.

Courtney then realized her mistake and instantly apologized for her cruelty towards her teammate. "Cody, I didn't mean it. I'm just-". That's as far as Courtney got when Cody interrupted her.

"Court, it's ok. Really, I understand. I'm gonna go back up to First Class before Sierra starts to really worry", Cody said as he started to leave the cargo hold. But before he could leave, Courtney grabbed Cody's arm. As she did, though, Cody lost his balance and fell on top of Courtney.

Courtney was the first to start blushing wildly. As much as she wanted to push the techno-geek off of her, she resisted the urge to do so.

Cody, getting more embarrassed by the minute, pushed himself off of the CIT.

But before he could actually get off of her, Courtney pulled Cody back onto her and into a kiss.

Many thoughts raced through Cody's head but one ruled them out the most; "Why is Courtney kissing me?!"

Courtney was almost thinking the same thing, "Why am I kissing Cody?!" The kiss lasted for about six seconds before Cody parted from Courtney's lips with a shocked look on his face. But Courtney's expression was the complete opposite of Cody's.

"CODY I AM SO SORRY!", commented a blushing Courtney. But before a flushed Cody could answer, Courtney gently pushed Cody onto the floor off of herself and stood up.

Cody, still speechless, stared at Courtney with confusion and puzzlement. Courtney noticed this and replied with a 'I'm really sorry about the kiss' kinda look and exited out of the cargo hold with a fast pace.

"COURTNEY, WAIT! Courtney….", Cody let out with a miserable sigh while still laying on the floor of the cargo hold. He then found the skull that Courtney had thrown earlier.


	2. A Not So Nice Beginning

"Why did I just do that?!", Courtney mumbled to herself but loud enough for the stalkerlious Sierra to overhear. However, much to Courtney's dismay, the fangirl had spied on the two in the cargo hold the previous night.

"So, you just decide that you can go and steal someone else's boyfriend just because yours was stolen, huh?!" shouted the Cody obsessed fan. She walked up to Courtney and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing Sierra. I-I'm fine. I'm was just heading back to First Class is all." Courtney said with a shaky voice. "Um, excuse me.", she said as she walked past Sierra, not wanting to attract attention from the purple-haired girl. Sierra, finding Courtney's actions suspicious, went down to the cargo hold to see if her "boyfriend" down there. She squealed in pleasure when she spotted the sighing brunette leaning against a box of crates alone holding something in his hand. Out of curiosity, Sierra snuck behind the crates Cody was leaning against. She realized the object in his hand was the skull that Duncan had given to Courtney in season one. Sierra gasped at the sight and came out of hiding, startling Cody.

"Sierra! W-W-What are you doing down here?" Cody questioned, still scared and shaking.

"Cody, is that the skull he-who-shall-not-be-named gave to Courtney?" The fangirl asked, ignoring Cody's question.

"Yeah so?"

"SO! SO! Cody, where did you get that?!" asked a not so happy Sierra. A few seconds passed before Cody spoke again.

"Um, I found it behind some of this crap." Cody finally answered. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Sierra stated. "By any chance, did Courtney give that to you or did you really find it?"

"What? Of course I found it!" Stated a blushing Cody.

"If that's true, why are you blushing? I know for a fact that when you blush, you lie. So tell the truth!" shouted a suspicious Sierra.

"What are you talking about?! I don't lie when I- that's not the point! I don't have to tell you anything!" Cody retorted. Sierra gasped at Cody's response. "I have to go!" Cody said as he left the cargo hold. Sierra stared at Cody until he got out of the cargo hold.

"Wow. Didn't know Cody had such a dark side. I like! Wow, wait til everyone hears about this on my blog! Codierra's first fight!" Sierra concluded. The fangirl was just about to go "talk"- more like harass - Cody when she spotted the skull on the ground. She picked it up, left the cargo hold and walked back to first class. As soon as she spotted Courtney, she instantly hid the small object in her pocket.

**CONFESSIONAL**

******"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FOUND COURTNEY'S SKULL! THIS IS SO GONNA COME IN HANDY AS A SOUVENIR BACK HOME! OMG OMG OMG! THIS IS SOOO GOING ON MY BLOG!"**

**(Static)**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE COURTNEY STILL HAS THAT SKULL! And I can't believe SHE KISSED ME!**

**(Static)**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED CODY!**

**(Static)**

**"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! COURTNEY KISSED WHO?!**

**(Static)**

Courtneywas still sobbing up in First Class but in private. Cody was looking for her when he heard fierce crying at the table booth. As he was walking towards Courtney, he spotted a certain Goth sighing sadly. Cody saw his options: help out a miserable Courtney or help Gwen with her problem. Cody looked at both Courtney and Gwen but was interrupted by Gwen.

"Hey Cody. Can I talk to you?" asked the curious Goth.

"Um." is all that Cody could manage while taking a glance over at Courtney before getting pulled by the arm by Gwen.

"GREAT THANKS!"

"Um, well hey Gwen. What's up?" a hesitant Cody answered.

"Well, it's about the whole kiss thing."

"Go on."

"Well, I feel really guilty about it, but I don't think I really did anything wrong."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I didn't really do anything wrong. Duh." replied an almost-cocky sounding Gwen.

"But Gwen, you did do something wrong. You kissed Courtney's boyfriend!"

"Ex-boyfriend now."

"Because of you!" yelled Cody.

"Cody, I didn't do anything wrong. Duncan kissed me!"

"But did you pull away? NO. Did you try and avoid the kiss? NO. Did you kiss back? YES." stated a not so calm Cody.

"But Cody, he kissed me!"

"Gwen, nobody cares who kissed who! What matters is that you kissed Courtney's boyfriend. Because of that kiss, you just broke two people up, hurt a girl's feelings, and broke someone else's heart!" Gwen remained speechless until she asked one question.

"Cody, whose heart could I have possibly broken?"

"You broke my heart Gwen. You broke my heart." At that Gwen stared up at Cody with her dark, glossy eyes.

"Let me ask you this. Who else did you think about besides yourself when you kissed Duncan?" Cody asked with such venom and bitterness, yet his eyes said different. They said "Why? Why did you have to kiss him? I saved you from instant elimination in Greece and you don't even pay any attention to me! I went against that raging CIT's words just to save you from going home. You were the girl of my dreams Gwen! I actually cared about you! But you overlooked me. Twice." And with that, Cody stood up.

But before Gwen could answer, Cody walked away from the gaping Goth.

**'Why did you have to kiss him Gwen? Why did you have to kiss the only thing in the game that truly mattered to me?' **thought a bitter Courtney.

As Courtney got up from her seat at the booth, she tried to resist the urge to leer down at Gwen and ask her the questions roaming her in head. But, unfortunately for this CIT, that urge could not be resisted.

"Why Gwen? Why did you have to do that to me?! I thought we were getting along so well! What happened?! Why would kiss my boyfriend and then try to hide it?! Why Gwen?" is all she asked before she started to walk away from her former friend while wiping away a single tear that streamed down her face.

Courtney then walked down towards the cargo hold to vent, getting tired of Heather complaining about her crying. As she managed to sneak past Sierra down to the cargo hold, noticed a figure quietly sobbing. Courtney realized that it was only her male teammate. Trying not to make a sound as she crept behind a few crates, Courtney noticed Cody trying to wipe away his tears rapidly, not wanting to feel like a 5 year-old.

"That was really nice what you did back there Cody. Really. It was kinda sweet."

"Huh? Oh, hey Courtney." Cody replied with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I overheard your conversation with Gwen. I'm really sorry." Courtney said as she slumped next to Cody.

"For what? I didn't do anything worth while." Cody said while still sniffling.

Courtney then gently pulled Cody's face towards hers so that he was facing her.

"Cody, you stood up for me. You questioned the girl of your dreams just to stick up for me. That has to be somewhere near being worth while. And for eavesdropping. And..um..kissing you." Courtney said as she mumbled the last part.

"What was the last part?" Cody said while letting out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Ok?" Courtney said as she started to stand up, letting go of Cody's face. But Cody grabbed her arm before she could get two feet off the ground.

"Court, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. And I actually liked it." Cody said while smiling and turning a crimson red.

"The kiss? Really?"

"Yep."

"Cody, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you still like Gwen?"

"Well, yeah but only a bit now."

"Now?"

"Well yeah. I _was_ in love with her. Until you know...".

"Oh."

"You know Courtney, you aren't the only one that was hurt by the kiss. A lot of people were hurt; you, Trent, her fans, Duncaney fans." Cody got an ice cold glare from Courtney. "Me."

"How were you hurt? I mean I understand how you felt in season one, but I figured you would have gotten used to it this season." Now it was Cody's turn to give Courtney 'the look'. But it wasn't a glare or a scowl, but a face that was genuinely sad. **'What did I just do!' **Courtney thought.

"Cody, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant-" but was interrupted by a single tear that slowly streamed down Cody's face.

"Courtney, do you know how it feels to get overlooked by the girl of your dreams? The girl who likes the taller, more handsome, green-eyed guitar player more than you? The girl that won't even give you the time of day? The girl who you just saved you from instant elimination and won't even speak to you afterwards? The girl who just kissed some punk on international tv, making you look like the biggest idiot ever? Courtney, I don't think you could ever truly feel my pain. That girl was my everything when this stupid show started. That girl with midnight eyes with teal and black hair! She was the one who I would have done anything for her!" said the now sobbing brunette. An awkward silence fell over the two teammates. Courtney started to fill the guilt pile up inside her and pulled Cody into a hug.

"No." Courtney finally said.

"Huh?"

"No, Cody. I don't know how it feels to be overlooked _twice._ No, I don't know how it feels to not be given the time of day or to save someone who I loved from elimination and then not getting any attention for it. But I do know how it feels to make a complete idiot out of myself. I also know how it felt to have that someone as my everything, Cody. That punk with the green mohawk and piercing teal eyes _was_ my everything. I would've done anything for him Cody!" Courtney pulled away from the hug a bit so that she could face Cody. "But know this Cody: _you _aren't the only one with true pain. You weren't the only one who was affected by that kiss. You aren't the only one who actually cried tears of sadness." Courtney finally concluded, hugging Cody with love and warmth.

Cody seemed to notice a few tears trickling down Courtney's cheeks. He took the hand that was rubbing Courtney's back to wipe away the tears. Courtney looked in his direction and let a small grateful smile creep on her face. Cody returned the favor and grinned; not his usually toothy-grin but one that was just as adorable. "Thank you Courtney."

"Huh? For what?"

"For helping me get over Gwen...and everything else."

"No, thank you Cody."

Now it was Cody's turn to question the brunette beside him.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean you helped me get out of my depression! I don't feel...sad anymore. Thanks to you."

"No problem Court."

A not so awkward silence fell among the two brunettes.

"Courtney, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Do _you_ still love Duncan?"

Courtney had registered the question in her mind. **'Do**** I still love Duncan? No! After what he did, I could never love him again. What he did was unforgivable.'** On the inside, Courtney was staying strong and not letting any tears drop. But in reality, many tears started dropping into her lap.

Cody, frantically trying to wipe away Courtney's tears, pulled tissues out of his pockets. "Jeez Court, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! You just had to say you didn't wanna answer."

"Huh?" Courtney replied being interrupted from her thoughts. She then saw Cody wiping away her tears. "Oh Cody! I'm sorry." She said, wiping away all her tears away.

"You don't have to answer the question."

"No. I don't still love Duncan." is all the CIT said as she broke from the hug and pulled Cody's face towards her own. "But I do feel as if I feel something for another."

Cody was stunned as he stared in Courtney's onyx with his own. He finally noticed her freckles, nicely tanned skin, and beautiful mocha hair. Before she could though, Cody pulled her face towards his and into a kiss. Courtney had instantly melted into the kiss.

And then Sierra and Gwen walked into the cargo hold.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Total Drama characters

They belong to the show's creators and FRESHTV(I WISH I DID)

**A/N: WELL IT IS 3:4 AM CENTRAL TIME. I'M NOT TIRED THOUGH. I'VE STAYED UP WAYYYYY LONGER. IT SAYS IN MY PROFILE. BUT I CAN NOT GET OVER THE FACT THAT I HAVE OVER 120 VIEWS AND OVER 100 VISITORS! SORRY. BUT STILL THAT WASN'T EVEN MY ONE SHOT. I JUST THOUGHT THAT SINCE THERE WEREN'T THAT MANY COCO STORIES I DECIDED TO WRITE ONE. I'M GONNA START WRITING DOTT STORIES TO. IM NOT FORCING JUST SAYING. BUT SERIOUSLY THOUGH, THANK YOU. IF YO LIKED THIS STORY YOU HAVE TO READ CANDY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS! ITS AMAZING IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS AT THE MOST TO FINISH BUT IT WAS AWESOME! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO. AND IF YOU HAVEN'T, GO READ PRINZESSIN THEN THE UNTOLD STORY BY EDWARDANDBELLA4EVAH. THAT MESS WAS THE BEST EVA! TELL ME HOW U THINK AND I'LL RESPOND AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE. (WOW I SOUND REALLY DESPERATE) GTG I HAVE TO GO TO CHURCH FOR SHOE DAY LATER. PEACE!**

** -KELZ**


	3. A Shocking Discovery

"Cody, listen I'm really sorry an-" is all the Goth could manage before spotting Cody kissing someone. She let out an 'aw' before noticing that the person kissing Cody was her former friend, Courtney.

"CODY! HOW COULD YOU?!" Sierra yelled at the top of her lungs. At that moment, the two parted from each other and looked at their visitors while blushing. HARD.

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAW CODY AND COURTNEY KISS! HOLY CRAP! I MEAN I KNOW I HURT CODY'S FEELINGS, BUT HOW COULD HE HAVE STOOPED SO LOW AS TO KISS *gulp* COURTNEY?!"**

**(Static)**

**"CODY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU GO AND CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT?! YOUR JUST LIKE DUNCAN! BUT I CAN FORGIVE YOU SINCE WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR SO LONG! BUT WHY CODY?!"**

**(Static)**

**"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE BUT I'M GONNA FIGURE IT OUT! **stated a nosy Heather.

**(Static)**

"CODY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed a MAD Sierra.

Cody was too embarrassed to answer. And then Cody spotted Gwen. "Um...hehe...uh?" is all that Cody could manage

Courtney, on the other hand was crimson red while looking at Gwen, thinking it was her who screamed. Then she spotted Sierra.

"Um...hey guys." Courtney answered. Then Heather came into sight.

"What is going on down here?!" Heather yelled to her other four teammates. She saw the two blushing brunettes along with the purple haired freak and the Goth.

"Courtney was just making out with m boyfriend!" screamed the fangirl.

"Yeah! Courtney was totally making out with Cody!" the Goth agreed.

"What?! So are you guys together? WAIT. SO YOU GUYS FORMED AN ALLIANCE WITHOUT ME! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" And with that Heather stormed over to Cody and Courtney. They looked terrified as if they saw Jack the Ripper again. Heather thumped Cody hard on the side of the head. Cody responded with an 'ow'. She then faced Courtney and thumped her on her forehead. Courtney let out a yelp. And with both brunettes punished, Heather stormed out of the cargo hold with such fierceness that she could have been crowned king of the jungle.

**(Static)**

**"CODY AND COURTNEY FORMED AN ALLIANCE! WITHOUT ME! UGH! CIT IS MORE LIKE B-I-T-C-**

**(Static)**

When she left, the two brunettes that were still on the ground were greeted with death glares. If looks could kill, Cody and Courtney would've gone up to heaven a long time ago.

"So, you think that just because your boyfriend was kissed by some other chick that you can just kiss MINE?" Sierra said trying to stay calm.

"But Sierra-."

"I don't want to hear a word from you Cody." Sierra said sternly.

"Sierra, Cody's not even your boyfriend!" Courtney responded.

Sierra gasped at the statement. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? CODY IS MY BOYFRIEND! IT SAYS SO ON MY BLOG!" Sierra shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Um Sierra? Haven't you realized that you're the only one willing to be in this relationship?" Courtney questioned.

"What?! NO I'M NOT! CODY'S WILLINGLY IN THIS RELATIONSHIP TOO! RIGHT CODY?!"

Cody remained speechless, not wanting to answer his fan's question. He knew that they weren't in a relationship at all. But according to Sierra, they were madly in love. Cody thought it was creepy to have your stalker try to become your girlfriend, yet he let Sierra imagine all she wanted.

An awkward silence fell over the four teens since Cody didn't answer Sierra's question. Gwen stepped in to her aid. Knowing that the two weren't actually dating, she wanted Courtney to feel guilty for kissing Sierra's "boyfriend" so that she would know how Gwen felt.

To everyone's surprise and even her own, Gwen stepped in front Sierra and asked Cody the same question. "Cody, are you willing to be in this relationship?" At Gwen's question, Cody turned as red as Courtney and stared at his former crush. "What about you, Courtney?" Gwen said her name with bitterness and venom. "Are you in a relationship with Cody?" questioned the Goth, her question clearly filled with venom. But Courtney didn't bother to answer quickly. She allowed another round of silence to fall upon her teammates before she spoke up.

"Cody doesn't have to answer to his betrayer." Courtney said as she sighed, feeling tears forming. "And neither do I." And with the last say, Courtney pushed past Sierra and Gwen, trying to hold back tears. Cody got up to go after her, only to be stopped by Sierra and Gwen.

"And where do you think you're going?" interrogated Sierra.

"I'm going back up to first class. Duh." Cody responded. Knowing Sierra's weakness, he flashed his toothy grin and watched as she fell to the ground, infatuated. But Gwen wasn't falling for it. "Excuse me Gwen." But she didn't let the geek pass. "Cody, we need to talk."

"About what?" Cody said with so much bitterness that it scared Gwen a little.

"About earlier. Look, I know I did something wrong. I just don't know how it was wrong!"

"Come sit down Gwen." Cody grabbed Gwen's hand and led her to the crates he was leaning against earlier. "Ok, so you know what you did was wrong, you just know how. Right?" Gwen nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok. Um remember when Heather kissed Trent back on the island?" At that statement, Gwen shuddered at the memory...and Trent's name. It was true she missed him but she was the one who had dumped him last season. It would have just caused more drama if she got back together with him after the show was over. Most likely Chris would make them endure another season of this show. Gwen just nodded her head in response to Cody.

"You see Gwen, it was wrong of Heather to kiss Trent when you and him were together. It was like-" Cody was cutoff by Gwen, finally realizing how she did Courtney wrong.

"It was like she was a homewrecker, breaking us up. Like how I did."

"Well I wouldn't say homewrecker, but yeah I think you get the point. One small thing can have a big impact in the future."

"Hey Cody, are you and Courtney together? Like together together?"

"If you mean like boyfriend and girlfriend, no but-" is all Cody said before Gwen smashed her lips against his. It was a short but sweet kiss as Cody wiped teal lipstick off his lips. "Thanks Cody. For everything."

"Hehe no problem Gwen."

The kiss had sent sparks through Cody's body, not that Courtney's hadn't. But the geek dreamed of getting kissed my the Goth, so it was like an accomplishment for him. He was suddenly infatuated like his stalker on the ground.

"So, you coming back up to First Class?"

"Yea, but later. I have to think about some stuff."

"Well let me think with you. We should get to know each other. As FRIENDS."

**'As friends? I thought we had a connection there. Wait. What am I saying? I probably like Courtney now, with her sweet lips and mocha skin along with her dark eyes...awww.'** Cody was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Gwen's voice calling his name.

"Cody...Cody? Are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"So what's your favorite color? Mine is midnight blue."

"Well, I like all shades of blue."

"That's cool. Well..." Gwen trailed on and on about her favorite movie. The two stayed up all night just to talk to each other about their lives back home. But they were so caught up in their conversation, they failed to notice a figure lurking in the shadows of the cargo hold.

"Grrrrr..."In the darkness growled no one other than the punk himself.

* * *

**DUDES AND DUDETTES OUT THERE, I'M SORRY THIS COULDN'T HAVE GONE OUT SOONER. BUT TODAY I PROCRASTINATED SO MUCH, THIS CHAPTER SHOULD'VE BEEN DONE HOURS AGO. IDK WHAT HAPPENED BUT I COULDN'T STOP LOOKING AT FANART AND LISTENING TO OWL CITY AND STUFF BUT HERE YOU GO. ITS 5:31 AM RIGHT NOW BUT I'VE STAYED UP LONGER SO I'M NOT AS TIRED. BUT I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER SINCE I'VE GOTTEN OVER 300 VIEWS FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER. CRAP, I WAS SURPRISED TO! BUT THEN THINK OF HOW MANY VIEWS PRINZESSIN HAS. WELL I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE OTHER TWO BUT I DIDN'T WANT SUCH LITTLE WORDS. REVIEW IF YOU WANT, BUT READ IF YOU HAVE TOO. I'M GONNA TRY AND START WRITING DOTT FANFICS TOO SINCE I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY NEW ONES LATELY. AND REMEMBER YOU GUYS CAN SEND IN REQUESTS AT ANYTIME. PEACE**

**KELZ**


	4. Another Side Of People

**(Static)**

**"FIRST, COURTNEY STARTS FORGETTING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M HAROLD AND NOW GWEN! MY GIRLFRIEND! OH THAT SQUIRT IS GOING DOWN!"**

**(Static)**

**"Awww Gwen. It was a perfect moment. Awwww. Who would have known? I may have gotten my charm back."** commented an obviously infatuated and confident Cody.

**(Static)**

**"AW MAN! I KISSED CODY! DUNCAN'S GONNA FREAK! DO YOU THINK HE ALREADY KNOWS? But hey, it was kinda nice. BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I'M GONNA GET TOGETHER WITH CODY! It was just a thank you kiss."**

**(Static)**

**"THANK YOU KISS MY BUTT! FIRST CODY AND COURTNEY FORM AN ALLIANCE, AND NOW GWEN?! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS AND OUT OF HAND!"**

**(Static)**

**"AWW CODY! HIS SMILE IS SO ADORABLE!" **at the mention of his name, Sierra fainted in the confessional.

**(Static)**

"Cody, I think we should get back to First Class before the others suspects something. We should take Sierra with us too."

"Ok." As the trio was soon out of sight, Duncan came out from hiding.

"So the twerp decides that he can just kiss my girl uh? He won't even know what hit him." growled the delinquent. Duncan started to leave the cargo hold when he spotted something on the ground. At a distance, it would have looked like a rock. But Duncan recognized it from anywhere.

**'Uh, Princess must've dropped this.'** thought the punk. He picked the wooden skull and cradled in his hands. The words '_You will always be my princess' _were engraved on the back of the skull. Duncan remembered writing them the day before Courtney was eliminated. Wonderful memories of him and Courtney flooded through his mind; then the memory of him cheating on Courtney came to mind, along with him getting kicked in the nads and having spaghetti dumped all over him. Duncan winced at the memory and put it in the back of his mind. He put the skull in his pocket and walked back up to economy class.

**_"ATTENTION POTENTIAL CRASH VICTIMS; PLEASE REMAIN CALM. THE AUTOPILOT IS TESTING SOME EQUIPMENT. SNACKS IN THE COMMON AREA IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME AND WANT A LAST MEAL."_**was all the sadistic host of the show said over the intercom. Everyone groaned at the report of landing soon and gathered in the common area. The next think everyone knew, they were about to crash-land but was saved at the last minute. As the plane came to a stop, everyone looked skeptical to step out except for Duncan, the self-proclaimed fearless punk. But he didn't get far when Chris something on the ground, making the spot explode. Everyone stood back from the ground, even Duncan and let the host pass first.

"Welcome to Area 52 ladies and gentlemen!" Many groans could be heard in response, mostly Owen since he wasn't able to get any sleep since people were mumbling about Cody and Courtney...

"Great, because today you all are going to explore Area 51! Exciting right?"

" Very, but Chris, we aren't in Area 51!" screamed an angry Heather.

"I know because we're just inside the border. Well everyone except Duncan." At that a laser shocked Duncan and all you could hear was laughing from everyone except Gwen. "Both teams must sneak into the famous military base while not getting caught or hurt. Then, you must bring me a working alien artifact from inside. Whichever team comes back with a WORKING artifact, they will win invincibility and the losers get to eliminate somebody. Got it? Good! Now, on your mark...get set...go! And Team Me is Really Hot goes to right while the Amazons take the left."

The boys ran to the left and found that there were lasers. If you went past the boundary, you would get shocked. Duncan was fast to come up with a plan.

The Amazons ran right and discovered that they were on a minefield. Then the worst thing known to man happened- the chime to sing rang.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS CHRIS?!"

"Yes, yes I am." said a calm and collective Chris.

**"WE JUST MIGHT DIE ON THIS MINEFIELD TONIGHT!" **screamed a terrified Heather. Courtney joined in. **"OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!"**

**"AND I THOUGH YOU AND GWEN WOULD FIGHT!" **Heather commented.

**"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!" **Courtney and Gwen sang in perfect unison. They both glared at each other.

**"AND SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WOULD ALL JUST DIE!" **Chris's voice rang in the distance. "Ouch. Harsh much?" a hurt Cody replied.

**"VERY." **Chris commented and flew away.

**"WE ARE TRYING TO BE CAUTIOUS AND WARY."**

**"AND WE MIGHT JUST GET BLOWN TO BITS!" **Courtney's voice rang through the air with grace. Cody noticed this and stared at her with the cliché "lovey dovey" eyes.

**"AND I REALLY WANTED TO SEE YOU AND CODY KISS!" **Chris stated.

**"CHRIS!" **Courtney shouted as she scowled at the host.

"What?! I like drama."

**"MAYBE THAT'S WHY DJ WANTED HIS MAMA!" **Heather stated.

**"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" **Sierra yelled.

**"MAMMA MIA!" **Cody shouted. **"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE TONIGHT!"**

**"I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!" ** Heather and Courtney sang together. **"IT'S SO BRIGHT!"**

**"CAUSE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE TOOOONNNNNIIIGGGGHHHTTTTTT!" **the Amazons voices rang through the air. "Well now that that song's over, let's figure out how to escape this death-field!" Heather screamed.

"I told you guys I had an idea!" the fangirl screamed.

"And that's why I said we were all gonna die tonight!" Cody responded.

"Nononoononono. I mean we have to throw some stuff in front of us so that some of the explosives will go off. Duh." smartass Sierra said.

"Well what do you have to throw crazy girl?" Heather hissed.

"It pains me to say this, but I have Cody's toothbrushes."

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU CARRYING AROUND MY TOOTHBRUSHES?!" Cody screamed.

"Just in case."

"Just in case what? So that I don't get cavities on the go!" Cody, obviously frustrated, walked over to his stalker and snatched his toothbrush out of her hand and walked back to his spot as if nothing happened. Everyone looked at him as if they saw a ghost. "What?" asked the scrawny teen.

"Cody," Courtney said with a shaky voice. "You just walked over to Sierra and back and the ground below you didn't explode."

"Uh? OH. Um...hehe." Cody replied with an embarrassing tone. "This is embarrassing."

"Cody, it's not embarrassing. It's amazing!" Without hesitation and caution, she ran over to Cody only to be blown away from the ground and her team.

"Guess she's not as lucky." Gwen said.

"COURTNEY!" Cody screamed. "C'mon guys!"

Courtney, disoriented, rubbed her head and looked around for her teammates. Yet there wasn't anyone in sight. She realized that she was inside Area 51. "Ugh, where is everybody? Well, might as well go find _something." _With that, Courtney stood up and walked around in the building, looking for something that could win the challenge.

Meanwhile, the Amazons ran through the minefield as if they were running from Jack the Ripper. "We're coming Courtney!" yelled a worried Cody.

"Ugh, when did Cody become so worried about Courtney?" a jealous Sierra commented.

"When they kissed, duh!" Heather replied with bitterness.

**(Static)**

**"WHEN DID COURTNEY AND MY CODY KISS?! I MUST HAVE FAINTED FROM WHEN THEY...oh I remember now. WAIT WHAT?"**

**(Static)**

**"Courtney's not the only thing Cody's kissed. Don't think Duncan's the only one who spies on other people besides your teammates!" **Heather stated.

**(Static)**

**"Hopefully no one finds about me Gwen's kiss. Especially Courtney. OR Duncan. I don't know who seems worse though." **Cody said as he cringed at Duncan's name.

**(Static)**

Cody and the Amazons ran through the minefield with haste and not much caution. If one of them stepped on a mine, they either landed inside Area 51 or near the fence guarding it. It was only Cody who was left of the four, and he felt lonely even without Sierra around. He had missed Courtney, watching her boss people around while she smiled at Cody like it was nobody's business. Just to be safe, Cody had some candy for on the go if he got hungry. He took out a handful of the sweets and held them in his hands while he was running.

"This is for you Courtney." With that statement, Cody threw the last of his candy on the ground. He stood back as the last of the mines exploded and ran through the entrance of the base, glancing at Sierra. **'Huh. Who knew Chris really wanted to kill us? Oh that's right; we all did.'** Cody thought. As he ran past his injured teammate, he hesitantly ran through the entrance of the building. Desperately searching for his teammate, Cody ran through the building, yelling Courtney's name. As he did, he heard Courtney's voice calling him. But since Cody wasn't looking the right way, he collided into another body at full speed.

He looked up to see a figure that looked just like Courtney, but with green eyes.

* * *

**OK SO I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN THE BEST AUTHOR SINCE I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY AND I'M PRACTICALLY A CHAPTER BEHIND. SO I DECIDED TO SWITCH IT UP. WHY NOT HAVE AN ALIEN COURTNEY INSTEAD OF AN ALIEN CODY? HUH? BUT I WAS PROCRASTINATING HARD. LISTENING TO TOO MUCH MUSIC. GOING ON DEVIANTART EVERY FIVE MINUTES. CHECKING HOW MANY VIEWS I HAD. UGH. I KNOW. AND HOPEFULLY YOU SKIPPED THE SONG BECAUSE THAT WASN'T MY BEST ONE. I MEAN I'VE WRITTEN WAY BETTER SONGS THAN THAT. BUT I HAD TO MAKE IT TOTAL DRAMA-Y. I REWATCHED THE EX FILES AND WANTED TO PUT THE SONG IN WHEN THEY REALIZED THEY WERE IN A MINEFIELD. AND I WATCHED SOME OTHER STUFF TOO. I WASN'T UP AS LATE AS I WAS BEFORE CAUSE I WAS TRYING TO GET BACK ON MY SCHEDULE SINCE SCHOOL STARTS IN LESS THAN 6 DAYS. OBVIOUSLY THAT HASN'T WORKED OUT TO WELL. BUT I'M GOING TO TRY AND FINISH THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I'M REALLY BREAKING UP THE EPISODES THOUGH BUT STILL. THERE'S GONNA BE A TWIST IN THE STORY AND NO I'M NOT TRYING TO COPY CANDY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS IT WAS JUST A REALLY GOOD BOOK AND I'M GETTING SOME IDEAS. BUT I'VE COME UP WITH OTHER IDEAS. GTG. TATA! PEACE.**

**KELZ**


	5. Some People's Energy and Intentions

**(Static)**

**"Since when did Courtney have GREEN EYES?"**

**(Static)**

**"SINCE WHEN DID CODY CARE ABOUT WHAT COLOR COURTNEY'S EYES WERE?! HE WAS NEVER CONCERNED ABOUT MY EYE COLOR!"**

**(Static)**

After colliding into each other, Cody was the first to stand up and hold a helping hand out to his fallen teammate.

"Um, thank you." Courtney thanked with a small smile.

"No problem Court." Cody said as he stared into Courtney's eyes. "Um...are you eyes OK?"

Courtney just gave him a confused look. "Of course. My eyes are fine!" Courtney looked at her hands for a second, as if trying to figure out whose body she was in. She snapped out of her trance, noticing that Cody was trying to get her attention.

"Um, Courtney...Courtney?" Cody said as he waved his hand in her face.

"Huh?" Courtney stammered.

"We should be getting back to the game." Cody reminded his confused teammate.

"Oh, right. C'mon." With that, Courtney started running, leaving her male teammate behind.

"But Courtney! What about the others?" Cody called after her.

"What others? It seems that it is only you and I!" Courtney called back. Cody suddenly started blushing.

"OK!" And the lanky teen started catching up to his "friend", forgetting about all of his other teammates.

"So..what do we have to do exactly?" Courtney questioned. Cody shot her a look of confusion.

"Um, we're supposed to...hehe...find a working alien artifact and bring it back to Chris in a couple of hours." Cody answered. But he noticed that this wasn't the Courtney everyone knew. That he knew. "Were you not paying attention?" He was expecting for his teammate to be in her own state of denial, but got the exact opposite.

"Actually, I wasn't paying any attention to that asshole of a host Chris. I was trying to keep my mind off of that bastard Duncan." Courtney answered honestly. Cody, however, was surprised at Courtney's choice of words. He knew that everyone hated Chris-maybe even Owen-but he didn't think that the classy CIT that everyone knew would call McLean that. Duncan was a different story.

"Oh. That's..um..nice to know Court. Oh look! There's...Gwen!" Cody yelled to his partner, remembering that the two were enemies. He slowed down to a walk and headed towards his other teammate. Too bad he didn't notice another person there. But Courtney did.

"Cody! We should..um..head the other way. We'll get her later! C'mon!" Courtney yelled back, heading the other direction.

"C'mon Courtney! I know you hate her, but she's our teammate!" Cody tried reasoning. But Courtney wasn't listening.

She was able to turn around and run back in their original direction and grab ahold of her teammates shoulders, vigorously shaking him. "Cody...um...we really need to..go! Now!" Courtney persuaded.

"Why Courtney? Are you afraid of Gwen or something?" Cody joked.

"Cody, for your own sake, come with me! Please!"

"And for your own sake, you should stop shaking me before Sierra sees you! Courtney...let go!" Cody screamed. Courtney let go of his shoulders, frightened by Cody's new-found assertiveness. With no words left to be said, Courtney stared into her teammate's blue eyes with her green irises and ran away from her teammate. Cody stared after his female teammate, sighing. "Courtney."

**(Static)**

**"Courtney would NEVER run away! She would always be able to..to always make you come with her! Go with her! She'd never leave! She would never give up! NEVER!"** Cody screamed as he threw his hands up, almost hitting the ceiling.

**"Hehe...whoops."**

**(Static)**

"Ugh." Cody sighed. "Gwen! Hello!"

"Cody!" A girl's voice called out. Cody felt a wave a relief wash over him. But it soon disappeared and was replaced with a rush of fear.

"Cody! Since when were you worried about CODY! That geek is gonna get it!"

Cody's mood faltered. It was Duncan's voice.

"Duncan, why are you so obsessed with him? He hasn't done anything!"

"I'm not obsessed with that loser! I could care less about the dork! The only reason I care is because I know what he did!" Duncan retorted. Curiosity took over the geek as he snuck over to the couple's spot, hiding behind a few steel crates.

"What are you talking about? What could Cody possibly have done that bothers you?!" The Goth screamed at her boyfriend. Silence fell over the couple.

Cody waited for the punk, for the Goth, for anyone to say something. Then, he spotted something that made him feel relief, confusion and even a hint of fear.

It was Courtney. But with her onyx eyes.

**(Static) **

**I..am so..confused. First, she had dark colored eyes, and then she had green eyes, and now she's back to onyx? Which color are they?!"**

**(Static)**

"Courtney?" Cody whispered to himself, trying not to be too loud. But Courtney was the only one who heard him.

She was hiding behind a few more crates only a couple of feet away. She too was eavesdropping on the couple, not wanting to get caught by the Goth and the punk. Courtney put her finger to her lips, signaling Cody to be quiet so that they could both hear the delinquent's suspenseful answer.

"You..and him...," Duncan said as he raised his pocket knife at Gwen, who started shaking on the ground. "smooched...last night." Duncan's voice was filled with hatred and hurt as he moved the blade from Gwen to Cody's hiding spot, as if knowing that the geek was there all along. He started walking over to the steel crates, with his knife dangling at his side, looking like the Grim Reaper.

Gwen thought he was walking off when she saw Cody's leg and ran behind Duncan, turning him around by his shoulders and kissing him deeply.

Cody saw this as a distraction and ran to a different stack of crates, getting no closer to Courtney but farther away from his potential assailant. Cody let out a sigh of relief after realizing he safe. But the next thing he saw made him draw his breath back into his body. He looked over at Courtney, who let a tear shed as it traveled down her cheek and onto the floor.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kissed...what's his name?" Gwen said, acting like Lindsay. After hearing his girlfriend's question, his dark scowl turned into a light smirk.

"I...I don't remember." With that, Duncan let a smirk escape and leaned down to kiss Gwen while snaking his arm around her waist.

As they started to walk away, Gwen turned around to face Cody. "You owe me big time." is all she mouthed to her male teammate as she turned back to her boyfriend. When Cody knew that the two were gone, he came from behind the crates and walked over to Courtney's spot. His heart skipped a beat at what he saw next.

Courtney was on the ground holding her left wrist in her other hand, blood trickling down her hand, wrist, and arms. To the right of her was a knife similar to Duncan's, only it had a few customizations. There were a few hearts on both sides of the butt of the blade along with the letters D+C below each heart. There was also blood at the tip of the blade, obviously from Courtney's wrist. Cody panicked, kneeling down to Courtney's side. He held the knife in his hands, glancing at his teammate with concern swimming in his blue eyes.

He pulled Courtney into his arms with her sprawled across his lap, thinking of a way to stop the bleeding. He ripped off his left sweater's sleeve, having to let Courtney fall for a moment before getting picked up again and placed in Cody's lap.

He put pressure on Courtney's wrist, hoping to make the bleeding stop. Cody eventually tied the ripped sleeve on around her wrist, pushing it down now and then so it could soak up the blood. The fabric was soon covered in blood within 90 seconds time.

Realizing that he had to go and get help, Cody thought about carrying his dying teammate and how. After much thought and reluctance, Cody managed to stand up with Courtney in his arms. But as soon as he got his balance, he fell on his back with Courtney on top of him.

'Huh, she's still unconscious.' Cody thought. He realized that Courtney weighed more than he thought and that he had to get rid of excess weight. He spotted her wedges and gently removed them from each of her feet. He found the result to be only a bit lighter, but manageable. Cody lifted his teammate up and started to jog out of the ring of crates, looking for a way out of the building. As he was moving, Cody heard a faint voice that he recognized too well.

"Cody...what are you doing?" Courtney whispered. She noticed the cloth wrapped around her wrist and looked back up at her teammate.

"I'm getting you out of here." Cody replied with the cockiest voice EVER.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why Courtney? Your dying!"

"Why won't you just let me die?" Her voice was becoming fainter, her breathing getting more shallow. When she said this, Cody thought about stopping. But knowing about her condition he kept going. He decided to leave her question unanswered until they spotted a few guards. Cody decided that they should take refuge behind a stack of boxes, sitting down and laying Courtney in his lap. He stared at her with his blue eyes and looked down at her wrist. He saw that the fabric was drenched and now dripping in blood.

Cody searched through his pockets, not thinking about them before and pulled out some gauze pads.

'Ugh, they must've heard us.' Cody thought.

"Why won't you just let me die?" Courtney repeated as she punched Cody in the chest. "Why? Why? Why?!"

"Because...," Cody said in a squeaky voice, "because I need you!" Cody yelled. All Courtney could do was look up at her friend with a confused look on her face. She then looked to the ground closing her eyes. He realized he had said it a little too loud, and heard the heavy footsteps of the U.S. guards coming towards them. But with her behavior, Canada's one and only favorite #1 Cody fan beat the guards to two teens.

"CODY! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! What is she doing here?" Sierra shouted to Cody. She made sure she had filled her question with enough venom to kill an elephant.

"Sierra...she's," Cody tried to make the words come out, "she's...dying."

"What?" Sierra's voice faltered as she looked at her fallen teammate. The brunette's eyes were closed, her hand still clutching her bleeding wrist.

"We have to get her help. Now." Cody ordered.

"But Cody, we still have a challenge to win." Sierra said, a bit ashamed. But Cody only stared at her.

"Is that all you can think of now? A challenge? Do you even care about her?" Cody pointed to the girl laying across him.

"Honestly Cody, I don't. I only love yo-" Sierra was interrupted by Cody.

"If you love me, why won't you just," Cody's eyes were filled with tears, a few escaping and rolling down his cheeks and landing in Courtney's palm, "just help me? Why? She's gonna die Sierra. She really is." Cody started sniffling. "Please, just help me."

After a few minutes of silence, the purple haired girl just shook her head. "I'm sorry Cody, but I can't help you." Sierra started to stand. " I just can't." With that, she ran from the two teens and turned the corner. But all Cody could do was cry over his dying teammate. Courtney slowly opened her eyes, onyx orbs darting around the building.

"Cody...why are you crying over me?"

"Courtney?"

"Yes Cody, it's me. You shouldn't cry over me." Courtney whispered.

"I know, but I can't stop. I just can't."

"It's going to be OK Cody. Really. I'm gonna at least die happy."

"How? You aren't heartbroken anymore?" Cody questioned. There was a second of silence before Courtney did something that Cody couldn't believe.

With her last ounce of strength, Courtney propped herself on her elbows and leaned up to kiss her teammate. It lasted for about five seconds, before Courtney's lips parted from Cody's as her head started to drop. Cody managed to catch her head before it made contact with the concrete floor.

"Yeah," Courtney managed to choke out, "because I love you." Her onyx eyes slowly closed, making a tear escape.

"I love you too, Court. I love you too." Cody said quietly, letting silence surround him.

But he heard a familiar voice, one that he couldn't believe.

"Cody?" the voice called. Cody turned around to face the speaker, only to have a look of shock across his face.

"C-Courtney?"

"I'm not Courtney, only her clone. That's why my eyes are green. I saw what happened."

"You did? Figures. Courtney is pretty nosy."

"True. I don't see why Sierra was being such a...bitch is the right term, correct?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm sorry. Really. She didn't deserve that, and neither did you."

"It's ok." Cody sighed. "She died happy. As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"Not necessarily." Courtney's clone said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can help."

"How exactly can you help? Are you from a mysterious species of aliens who can revive things?" Cody questioned with sadness clear in his voice.

"Not really, but I can heal wounds. She seems that she's lost a lot of blood." the clone said, examining Courtney's wrist. "If I'm able, I can heal her wounds and recover her blood. All I have to do is use some of my life energy!" Exclaimed the clone as if she had figured out the answer to a complex problem.

"Really? That's amazing!" Cody screamed as her leaned over and kissed the clone on her tan cheek. She started blushing. "Thank you, so much." He pulled her into a hug.

"Your welcome, but we should hurry. I can sense guards coming in our direction." The clone stated.

"Ok." Cody replied. He watched as the clone gently removed the real Courtney from his grasp and laid her on the floor. Clone Courtney gently picked up Courtney's left arm and ran a finger over the cut. As she placed a finger to cover up the entire cut, a translucent green color filled the room as the healing process began. Green light shone from beneath Clone Courtney's finger which originated from the wound.

Cody only sat back and watched in amazement as the clone of his love worked to heal her with her finger. When it seemed that the process was complete, there was a huge explosion. The clone was sent back into a pile of boxes, while Cody was blown against the stack of crates he was leaning against. He managed to get up and stagger over to his real teammate. He realized that the clone wasn't there and looked all over for her. Cody soon spotted her sprawled out across a few boxes, unable to move.

Cody used all of his strength and managed to pull her out and both landed on the floor. "Are you OK?" Cody asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm OK. I'm hoping it worked though. I think I've become very, very weak." Clone Courtney managed to say in a faint voice. As she finished her sentence, the two heard a violent cough erupt from the real Courtney. Cody got up and ran to her side.

"Courtney!" Cody held her hand up and examined the cut on her wrist, which had disappeared when it was being healed.

In response, Courtney moved her right hand up to Cody's cheek. "Hi Cody." A sweet smile spread across the tan teenager's face. But it soon faltered. "What's going on?"

"Someone decided to come and help. Let me help you up." As Cody lifted his confused teammate to her feet, they walked over to Courtney's clone.

"Is that...me?" Courtney asked as Cody knelt down beside the alien.

"Yea, it is." Cody said with a chuckle. "She managed to heal your wounds. Isn't that amazing?" the geek said with his signature toothy grin.

"Yes, yes it is." Courtney knelt down to her savior and caressed her mocha hair.

"Thank you...so much." Cody said as he held the clone's hand in his own. "Really."

"It wasn't," the clone attempted to say as she took a shallow breath, "a big deal."

"Yes it was. You risked your life for mine! If you ask me, that's a pretty big deal." Courtney reassured. "Thank you."

The clone only let out a light laugh. "I hope you guys," the clone coughed a little, "become happy together. Really. She's a keeper." the clone finished her last sentence as she patted Cody's hand.

Cody leaned down to kiss her on her forehead and watched as her green eyes closed slowly. "Thank you. Really." They both said in a faint whisper as the clone's hand dropped down to her side. Cody moved both of her arms and placed them over her chest, her heart, to let them all know that she would be loved.

Cody was the first to get up. He held a hand out to help Courtney stand up. "We should...um...hurry and get out of here." Cody attempted to say.

"Good idea." And they started running. But Cody had realized something. He stopped running and Courtney followed his actions but questioned his antics.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked. Cody ran up to her and gently cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes to make sure they were onyx. **'Yep, they look like it to me.'**

"Just checking to see if you were the real Courtney." Cody said as he leaned in to kiss his teammate. Courtney kissed him back and pulled away. "Yep, you're the real Courtney." Cody and Courtney chuckled.

And they began to run again.

* * *

**OK FIRST THINGS FIRST. HOLY SHIT. IT TOOK ME A FUCKING MONTH JUST TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I DIDN'****T REALLY PAY ANY ATTENTION TO THIS AND I WAS LIKE 'WELL SHIT! PUNKROCKGIRL555 HAS BEEN UPDATING ALMOST EVERYDAY! THIS TOOK ME A FEW DAYS THOUGH. I WAS DRAWING AND READING HER BOOK TAKING MY BROTHER'S PLACE AND MASTER OF DARKNESS. LOOK EM UP. I GAVE HER A SUGGESTION AND WE TALKED ABOUT IT AND IT'S IN THERE! I'M SUCH A NERD FOR THIS SHIT, HOLY CRAP. I REALLY LIKE HOW THIS TURNED OUT. IDK IF I'M GONNA CONTINUE THIS OR END IT NOW. I REALLY DON'T KNOW. I WAS LISTENING TO A KINDA SAD SONG CALLED SILHOUETTE BY OWL CITY AND I WAS LIKE 'MOTHERFUCKER A LIFE FOR A LIFE BITCH.' I KNOW I'M BEING A POTTYMOUTH. I'VE CURSED WAY TOO MUCH THIS SUMMER AND NOW IT'S A HABIT. I EVEN CURSE IN CLASS BUT THAT'S NOT A BIG THING. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS EVEN THOUGH IT TOOK ME MORE THAN A FUCKING MONTH TO FINISH THIS SHIT. BUT IT'S ALL WORTH IT. I GOTTA GO. IT'S ALMOST 7:10 AND I HAVE TO BE OF AT 7. SO PEACE! I LOVE ALL OF MY VIEWERS! LOOK UP THOSE TWO BOOKS PLZ! TATA FOR NOW.**

**KELZ**

**PS. I'M ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR THE BUS STOP AND I SAW ALL THESE VIEWS! I READ IT LAST NIGHT ON MY PHONE AND I EDITED IT. SORRY. I LOVE YOU GUYS! PEACE!**

**KELZ**

**OK, SERIOUSLY. YALL NEED TO REVIEW...LIKE SERIOUSLY...IDC IF YOU'RE A GUEST JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD FINSIH OR WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC. I'M NOT KIDDING...PLZ REVIEW.**

**I'm done with this story...I'm not gonna write another chapter...and only because I like the ending. So if I have told you that there will be a sixth chapter, there won't be...**


	6. A Person's Feelings

**(Static)**

**"I can't believe Cody actually saved my life. He..actually...cares...about ****_me._****"**

**(Static)**

**"Eh, it wasn't a big deal." **Cody attempted to say smoothly as he placed a hand on one of the bathroom's wall. But his hand started to slip as he leaned against it. He soon fell on the bathroom's floor, but quickly managed to get up. **"Whoops...hehe."**

**(Static)**

As we ran out the building, I was quietly praying that everyone else was still alive and that no one would know about what happened. Then again, this is international tv. Everyone's gonna know about it. But Courtney; she'll get an ear load of it! It was a sad way to be reminded of how you tried to kill yourself, but it was inevitable. As we ran through the exit of the broad building, I saw a green object in the sky.

"Hey Court, look!" I said pointing to it, making us both stop.

"What is it, Cody?" She sounded irritated. With her tone, I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not.

After everything that happened in the building was pretty intense for my little, fragile heart. First, with Courtney trying to kill herself, then me having to carry her to a "safe haven", and finally finding out that Courtney had a clone. Weird, huh?

She followed my finger that was pointing to the sky. It looked like a green star, like the color of the clone's eyes. "Do you think that's...you know?"

She nodded. "I think it is, Cody. I think it is." After that, I felt a few tears in my eyes; but one of Courtney's was already streaming down along her cheek.

I placed my arm around her waist for comfort and soon she pulled me into a tight hug and I felt tears on my sweater. As much as I wanted to coo in her ear, I resisted the urge for fear that she would pull away and scold me. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"You know, I feel like it's my fault that she's up there. I feel so guilty and fucking stupid. So fucking stupid." I wanted to say something before she pulled away from the hug but she beat me to it.

"I mean who the hell just decides to kill themselves on international television? The whole world is, was, and will still be watching the fucking show and the ratings will never drop and we'll all be on this show forever."

She had so many tears streaming down my face; I even felt some flowing down my own. "C-C-Courtney", what I managed to say through my tears, "d-don't hurt yourself over this. I'm-"

"Obviously, you haven't seen what I've already done so far Cody! Did you not see what happened a mere hour ago?!" She shouted pointing at her wrist to where the cut used to be. "I've already started hurting myself. I started when I began dating Duncan. I knew all the kinda shit I could get myself into. I knew!" She sighed while throwing her arms to her sides. "But, I just went along with it like the naive person I am."

I had kept my gaze at the ground ever since she started screaming. Now I wanted to say something.

"Courtney, you're not all that naive. You're very smart and I think you know what to do when it happens. And, I know going out with Duncan must've been probably the biggest mistake since you joined the show, but-"

"That was not a mistake Cody! I still hold that relationship dear to my heart! Even if he did cheat on me with Gwen." She ended her statement with a sigh. I tried reaching out so that I could give her a hug. But before I could envelope my arms around her, Courtney took both of them and turned me around, twisting my ams behind my back. I let out a loud cry that filled the chilly Nevada air. She soon pinned me to the ground and dust flew everywhere.

"Get it through your Justin Bieber haircut that I loved him at one point! Everything was amazing!" I could soon fell my back getting wetter; I guess those were her teardrops. Through choked sobs all I could hear was, "Why?!...I loved you so much!"

I managed to say a few things while I blew dust from the ground. "Courtney...", I started, "I thought...you loved...me?"

"What?" When she said that, I felt so much pressure was lifted off my body. Courtney let go of my arms and sat next to me. I just put my aching hands underneath my chin for support. "Cody, I do love you. So much."

"But you love Duncan more, right?" I let out a hefty sigh.

"No Cody, it's not like that at all." There was a long pause after that. And then, it came. "But, I think we need some time apart."

I soon felt a sob stuck in my throat. My voice soon got cracky. "Courtney, why? I don't see why."

She got up on her knees and leaned forward to kiss burning cheek.

"Goodbye Cody." And she got up, and walked away.

* * *

That was too close call with Duncan. I think he knew that Cody was hiding behind that crate. But I almost got caught by at least 10 guards while still looking for an alien artifact. But it's really hard when you're all alone looking for one thing in a huge ass building like this. Sierra's joined the Gwuncan-hate bandwagon and Heather's hated me since day one.

I understand why my team and possibly everyone out there hates me. Well except for Duncan. And Cody. Hopefully Cody.

I had only been looking through at least 50 to 60 crates already; and then I heard two screams & the footsteps of the guards. But what shocked me the most was that the last noise I heard also had a green light emitting from it. Being the curious person I am, I went to go check it out.

I had crouched behind a stack of 3 crates, trying to hide from whatever had emitted the color. What I had seen almost gave me a mini heart attack.

It was Cody. He was crouched down by Courtney who laid on the floor lifeless. But the back of someone was facing me, so I couldn't see their face. But I knew that that was Courtney's hair, her outfit, her everything!

When I hid back behind the crates to process everything, they all fell on top of me and pushed me to ground. There had been a loud cacophony that must've originated from the green explosion.

I managed to push one of the longer crates off of my back. As I glanced to my left, I saw Cody scrawled across some boxes with his feet in the air and his head touching the ground. But he instantly exploded from his position to help out the Courtney clone. When Cody wasn't in the way of her face, I noticed that she had green irises instead of Courtney's usual onyx.

I watched as Cody dragged her to where Courtney laid, obviously unharmed from what just happened. Courtney soon woke up and the clone, Cody, and her had talked for the longest time before Cody and Courtney finally fled the scene. And the clone just laid there, motionless for what seemed like eternity before I had a brilliant idea.

* * *

I don't know what I just did. But I knew that he would be hurt.

I just kept walking and walking to where Chris and Chef were next to that disastrous plane. I didn't want to talk to anyone for the rest of the trip. I just trudged towards the two, looking down forever and ignoring their questions.

A few minutes later, I had seen our opposing team running towards us. Tyler had been carrying a big coin in his jacket while Duncan, Alejandro, and Owen ran alongside him.

But being the clumsy idiot he is, he tripped over a small pebble that resulted in a cracking noise. "Not trying to take a wild guess or anything, but I think that was your coin thing." I said in a sarcastic tone. I had been right as Tyler unzipped his workout jacket as pieces of the coin tumbled out. He tried putting some pieces together and held them in his hands and held them up to Chris's face. The host only smirked and knocked the pieces out of Tyler's hands.

"Sorry guys, but that's not gonna cut it! I need something that is pieced together! Unless Team Amazon has something better than this, you guy have to do a tiebreaker. Which is a big IF. I know I can't count on the rest of Team Amazon to have something better though."

We all stood there for a good 10 minutes before I saw Heather and Sierra running. When they got closer, I could see that Heather had something clutched in arm. It looked just like what the boys had, just a little smaller. But what Sierra had shellshocked me to the core.

It was Cody, who lay lifeless in her arms. His hair jostled at they ran closer and closer. Once they reached us, Sierra lightly put Cody on the ground, scowling at me. Heather seemed happier.

"I found an artifact Chris! Now kick off one of these losers so that I can spend our next trip in First Class!"

Tyler's voice rang through the silence. "Hey! That looks just like ours!" He shoved the pieces of their broken coin in Chris's face. "See?!"

Chris answered. "Nope. Yours is all broken and theirs is together in one piece. They look pretty different to me." Chris just shrugged and looked at us. "TEAM AMAZON WINS THIS CHALLENGE AND GETS TO SPEND THEIR EVENING IN FIRST CLASS!" The guys grumbled and groaned, punching Tyler in every direction.

"But wait; aren't the ladies missing one of their own team members?" Alejandro questioned.

"Shut up, Ale-loser-dro!" Heather yelled from across.

"Y'know, I was thinking the same thing. Where is your last teammate?" We all shrugged, with the exception of Cody of course. "You all know the rules: the TEAM must be together in order to take a TEAM victory. So if Gwen doesn't show up in the next 6 minutes, then we will be forced to have a tiebreaker between the both of you."

"What?! Are you serious Chris?" Heather hollered at the host. But we all knew the answer.

Chris started the countdown at 3 minutes. We were all only hoping that Gwen would make it back.

Soon, the clock faltered to 58 seconds, and everyone seemed at the edge of their seats. Heather and Sierra had their fingers and legs crossed for good luck. There were only 40 seconds left when we all saw a sunrise. In the center of it, was a bloodied and torn Goth carrying something in both her arms. She got closer and closer as I soon figured out what was in her arms.

When she was at least 10 feet away, the countdown had 5 seconds left before an air horn sounded.

We all stared at her in shock as she dropped to the ground on top of her artifact.

* * *

**I WILL BE EXPECTING 10 REVIEWS IN ORDER FOR THERE TO BE A NEXT CHAPTER. **

**I JUST FINISHED THIS CHAPTER ON 4/6/13. I KNOW, IT'S BEEN ALMOST 7 MONTHS. BUT NOW, I PROMISE TO UPDATE ON A REGULAR BASIS. I SWEAR. I'VE HAD A LOT OF FREE TIME AND THE 4TH GRADING PERIOD AT MY SCHOOL HAS BEGUN AND THIS IS THE FIRST WEEKEND AFTER MY SPRING BREAK ENEDE. I WILL SAY I HAVEN'T BEEN ALL THAT BUSY BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW, I KINDA HAVE BEEN. I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK CAUSE I'M GOING BACK TO JACKSONVILLE FOR ANOTHER AAU TRACK MEET. BUT I'LL WRITE IT ON PAPER AND TYPE IT WHEN I GET HOME. MY CONDOLENCES TO ALL OF YOU. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND REMEMBER: IN ORDER FOR THERE TO BE A 7TH CHAPTER THERE MUST BE 10 OR MORE REVIEWS.**

**GOODNIGHT...ITS 10:09 HERE IN FLORIDA.**


End file.
